1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication adapter, which comprises a power cable having a power input connector and a power output connector at two opposite ends, a signal cable having a signal input connector at one end and a plurality of signal output connectors at an opposite end, and a rotary cap rotated to take up/let off the signal cable.
2. Description of Related Art
Following fast development of information industry, a variety of advanced communication apparatus have been developed. People for communication commonly use telephones and fax machines. Nowadays, people tend to use the Internet to send E-mail. Through the Internet, we can browse/download data from a remote provider. For communication through the Internet, a computer shall be used. Connecting a communication apparatus to the Internet can be down through a wired or wireless communication network. However, it is quite expensive to communicate a communication apparatus with a wireless communication network. In a wired communication network, the locations of the output terminals are fixed, and may not be conveniently accessible.
When a mobile communication apparatus, for example, a mobile computer or fax machine is used, a power cable and a signal cable may be needed to connect the mobile computer or fax machine to utility power source and a particular output terminal of the communication network. In order to fit different electric codes in different countries, one who frequently travels between different countries shall have to prepare different power cables for use with the mobile computer.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is the main object of the present invention to provide a communication adapter, which connects a communication apparatus to a communication network, and provides the necessary working power supply to the communication apparatus.
According to the present invention, the communication adapter comprises a top cover shell, the top cover shell comprising a power input hole and a power output hole disposed at two opposite sides, and an elongated signal output hole, a power cable, the power cable comprising a power input connector fixedly mounted in the power input hole on the top cover shell for connection to utility power source, a power output connector disposed outside the top cover shell for power output to an external electronic apparatus, and a cable connected between the power input connector and the power output connector, a bottom cover shell covered on the top cover shell at a bottom side, the bottom cover shell comprising a center hole, and a cable hole, a rotary cap covered on the bottom cover shell, the rotary cap comprising a tubular upright center shaft inserted into the center hole on the bottom cover shell, the tubular upright center shaft having a top notch, and coupling means coupled to the center hole on the bottom cover shell for enabling the rotary cap to be rotated relative to the bottom cover shell, and a signal cable, the signal cable comprising a signal line wound round the tubular upright shaft of the rotary cap inside the bottom cover shell, the signal line having a first end extended out of the top notch on the tubular upright shaft and the cable hole on the bottom cover shell, and a second end, a signal input connector connected to the first end of the signal line and disposed outside the bottom cover shell, and a plurality of signal output connectors connected in parallel to the second end of the signal line and fixedly mounted in the signal output hole on the top cover shell.